


lets get all kinds of high

by finnhoe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Getting high, M/M, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Fluff, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnhoe/pseuds/finnhoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zayn brings over weed to harryandlouis' flat. a video camera and blowjob is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lets get all kinds of high

**Author's Note:**

> i know minimal info about weed so please excuse me, this was just based off a prompt i saw

It’s all Zayn’s fault.

He’s the one who brought over all the weed to Harry and Louis’ flat, and he knows that weed makes all three of them very horny.

“Hiya, Zen!” Louis cheerfully greets Zayn from their door, already knowing about the special cargo Zayn brought with him.

Zayn scoffs and nods his head at Louis, “Call me Zen one more time and you can kiss your blunts goodbye, Tommo.”

Louis holds his hands up in surrender, backing into the living room where Harry is sitting on the couch on his phone, with Zayn following.

“Love, Zayn brought us a present,” Louis chirps, kissing Harry on the head before jumping over the couch and plopping right next to him. He’s going to break the couch one day, he knows it.

Harry looks up from his phone, like someone jolted him from sleep. His eyes fall on Louis, who’s grinning at him excitedly, and Harry returns a very mushy looking smile. Disgusting it is.

“Ahem,” Zayn clears is throat, making his presence known because apparently he’s easily forgotten. The two boys snap their heads to him, apparently forgetting he’s in the room.

“Ah, yes, my dear boy,” Louis sings, getting up from the couch to cross the room and stand in front of the coffee table with Zayn.

“Drum roll please,” Zayn sings with a flourish, and Louis does so on the table with Harry excitedly grinning on.

It’s then Zayn promptly unzips his bag and dumps two small bags of weed on the table, along with a few cigarettes.

“Now the party can start,” Harry nods approvingly at the drugs (are they drugs?) laid on the table.

Louis cheers and walks to the sofa again, sitting himself, this time, on Harry. Just for the sake of the couch, of course. Harry gladly accepts his weight, arm snaking around Louis’ small waist and holding him there securely.

“Zayn, will you do the honors?” Louis asks, knowing Zayn is the only one who can roll the blunt quickly and efficiently. Louis’ getting there, he is.

Zayn smirks and nods, fishing a lighter out of his pocket and setting it on the table. He does whatever he always does to get the right amount of weed, using the paper from the cigarettes. Louis watches his fingers delicately roll the blunt, and it’s like watching a masterpiece unfold.

Once the paper is licked and sealed, Zayn sticks it in his mouth and cups his hand around the end of it, lighting the tip. A spark of fire, then there’s the glorious lit blunt.

Zayn takes a drag, blowing out the smoke in rings which makes Louis scoff, because, showoff.

“Give it here, you animal,” Louis reaches out for the roll and Zayn hands it over, careful not to drop it and set the table on fire. (It’s happened before).

Louis takes the blunt between his two fingers, situating himself on Harrys lap again, and it’s definitely not just so his arse can catch on Harry’s crotch. Nope, definitely not.

He gingerly places the paper in his mouth, breathing in, holding it there as he passes the roll to Harry. Louis then tilts his head back and blows the smoke out into the air, already feeling his mind go a little cloudy.

Harry, though, the lightweight, takes a small drag before passing it to Zayn and blowing out onto Louis neck, whose head is still tilted back. The heat that he knows is from Harry’s mouth makes him begin to feel the familiar lust that sits low in his gut. He puts his head back, looking down at Harry who has a smirk playing on his face.

“Naughty,” Louis mumbles as he leans down and connects their lips, tongues swiping together. Harry tastes like weed and that organic vanilla yoghurt he ate earlier. Harry moans a bit and Louis moves to straddle his hips, hand going to tangle in Harry’s curls. Harry leans forward and bites at Louis’ collarbone, drawing blood as he sucks at the spot.

Over on the other couch, Zayn is watching with lust-blown eyes and his hazy, high mind vaguely thinks he shouldn’t be turned on, but he is. What can he say? Louis and Harry are two super fit guys and honestly it’s just like watching a porn video. Except he knows the people in the video. And it’s not a video. Fuck.

“Louis,” Zayn mumbles, and he’s surprised Louis can hear him when he turns around, hips rocking into Harry’s who is currently sucking and kissing at his neck.

Zayn wordlessly hands over the blunt, and Louis takes a long drag, blowing out into the air in front of him. Harry detaches himself from Louis’ neck, smelling the fresh smoke.

Louis takes yet another drag, this time tipping Harry’s head up with his finger, opening his mouth as Harry subconsciously opens his and Zayn will never get over that invisible hold Louis has on Harry.

Louis closes his eyes and breathes out, the smoke going into Harry’s mouth, and their lips are just barely touching from their open mouths. Harry’s eyes slowly open, looking up into Louis’ as he (very visibly, Zayn can clearly see) slips his tongue into Louis’ mouth, closing their lips to give a loud open-mouthed kiss.

Harry pulls back, and everything is hazy, like one giant slow-motion film. He takes a drag, blowing out onto Louis’ face and the grey wispy smoke reaches out in long fingers and caresses the high cheekbones and long eyelashes. Louis closes his eyes as he breathes in, and they both hear a soft moan from the other couch and Louis turns his head to see Zayn looking at them intently as he palms himself over his joggers.

Harry smirks, a nasty idea coming into his head, “Zayn, record this. And try not to get come on the phone.”

Zayn looks confused for a second but the he catches on and reaches out only a little hesitantly, accepting the iPhone and blunt from Harry’s grasp. Louis is too busy rolling his hips and kissing up Harry’s neck to be too concerned about what’s going on.

Then Harry takes it to another level.

He tangles his hand in Louis’ hair, then slowly trailing it down his prominent collarbones, over the cut of the tank top, brushing against his abs as he slips his large hand into Louis’ briefs. Louis and Zayn both moan quietly, Louis rolling his hips into Harry’s hand as his forehead is leaning against Harry’s fringe.

“Fuck,” Louis whispers as Harry wraps his hand around Louis’ length, thumb brushing at the slit.

Harry’s other hand goes to grope and squeeze Louis’ ass, and Louis moans louder now, egging Harry on to kiss at his neck.

However, Harry has different plans, he quickly flips them over, settling Louis against the couch as he stands in front of Louis. He looms over and grabs Louis’ chin, kissing him roughly as his other hand is still palming Louis.

Zayn is now fully hard as he wets his lips, pulling down his joggers and desperately trying to keep the phone stable. He groans at the relief of the heavy material off of him, and shoves his hand in his boxers, stroking himself lazily.

Harry now moves his hand to the spaces right beside Louis’ bum on the couch, leaning over and kissing down Louis’ body. Everything is hazy and hot and Louis is moaning down at him, the blue eyes almost black, pupils blown with lust. Harry then reaches the space of skin above Louis’ joggers, tongue flicking out to kitten lick at the trail of short hair there.

Louis moans louder, hands scrambling down to touch himself, whining at the contact. Harry, though, bats his hands away and captures both Louis’ small wrists in his hand, suspending Louis’ hands above his head on the couch.

Harry moves his lips to mouth at the Louis’ bulge, tongue licking a long stripe on the clothed cock. Louis whines high in his throat at the teasing and Harry smirks. Zayn moves his hand on himself faster, and he’s painfully hard.

Harry finally removes Louis’ joggers and briefs down in one quick motion, making Louis groan at relief of the material being gone. Harry leans down and traces his lips on the underside of Louis’ dick, looking up through his lashes to make eye contact with Louis as he barely sticks his tongue out at the head.

Zayn curses, almost feeling bad for Louis about the amount of teasing Harry’s doing, Harry then abruptly swallows Louis down, nose hitting the hair on Louis’ hips and Louis cries out, eyebrows furrowing as he struggles to keep the eye contact with Harry. Harry then begins to move, making sure his tongue slides along the long vein on the underside of Louis’ cock.

His other hand trails up underneath Louis’ shirt to tweak at his nipple, and Louis moans again at the contact. Harry moves his head up, Louis’ length almost slipping out of his mouth as he suckles at the head. He then moves his mouth back down, building up a rhythm as Louis struggles to not fuck Harry’s mouth. Harry must sense this, because he removes his hand from Louis’ wrists to grab Louis’ hip, the other hand doing the same, pinning Louis down.

His biceps are flexing from the effort, and Louis finally slides his hands in Harry’s curls and pulls on them, making Harry moan against his cock. Zayn and Louis are both close now, one from just watching and the other from being lucky enough to experience the plush red lips wrapped around his length.

Louis pulls harder on Harry’s hair, a signal that he’s about to come, and in response Harry groans and moves faster, tongue sliding in all the right spots.

“Fuck baby, faster,” Louis weakly encourages Harry, who moves one of his hands to slide underneath Louis and grope at his ass, and that’s it for Louis.

Louis moans loudly as a warning and before he knows it, Harry’s mouth is off him and he’s stroking Louis through his orgasm, as Louis streaks Harry’s eyelashes and dimples with white come. He watches as it lands on the corner of Harry’s super red, swollen lips, and how Harry’s tongue darts out to lick it off himself.

Zayn comes, too, filthily painting the inside of his boxers white. All three of them are breathing hard, still in awe of what just happened. Harry takes advantage of this moment to use his thumb and two fingers to clean off the corner of his mouth and his cheekbones, keeping eye contact with Louis. His other hand is busily stroking himself, and he’s close.

Harry thrusts his dirty fingers into Louis’ mouth, who eagerly sucks on them, his cheeks hollowing. And that’s it for Harry. He comes with a low moan into his pants as Louis sucks his fingers clean, tongue tracing filthy patterns over the ring on his index finger. Harry slowly removes his spit slick fingers from Louis’ mouth and slumps forward on the couch, and they hear Zayn press the record button, signaling the video is over.

“Jesus fuck,” Zayn mutters, slumping back into the seat, blinking at the ceiling.

Harry mutters an agreement from his face smushed in Louis’ thigh, who is lazily brushing his fingers into Harry’s curls. Harry preens into the touch, getting up on shaky legs to lay down on the couch, head in Louis’ now clothed lap. Louis leans forward and kisses his forehead, trying to catch his breath.

The air is sated, all three boys coming down from their highs, both of them. Now that the weed has almost worn off, they feel sleepy, yet can’t really fall asleep with the previous events running through their heads. It seems really wrong, yet super hot at the same time. Just knowing Zayn was watching them egged Harry on. And maybe a bit of it was possessive of Louis. Kind of saying, ‘You can look, but you can’t touch’.

“You guys ever consider becoming porn stars?” Zayn asks loudly, only half joking.

Harry barks out a laugh at that, and Louis chuckles above him. Louis leans down to kiss his stupid laughing lips sweetly, thumb poking at the dimple there as Harry continues to laugh into his mouth.

Louis pulls back and looks at Zayn, who is watching them fondly.

“Only if you’re our camera guy, mate.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!!  
> twitter: fireylarry  
> tumblr: caitykt


End file.
